Zane Koroshiya
Zane DreadBane is the adopted son of Nathaniel DreadBane. He is ranked 2 in the Kingdom Guard's Executive. Story Origin Twenty years before the events of (roughly ten years Auldranian time), Zane was a resident on the island of Hod on his homeworld Auldrant. During the Hod War, he was rescued by Nathaniel, but unfortunately had died. Nathaniel performed a specially made Konso (soul burial) so Zane's soul was purified, but he remained on Auldrant. In the following year he was trained by Nathaniel to reach Soul Reaper status, achieving his Shikai release. He also became Nathaniel's Keyblade Apprentice and followed him throughout the Outer Worlds. Appearance Zane is roughly Sora's height in , appears around 15 years old, and has a mess of short black hair similar to Shūhei Hisagi's, only with thicker locks and parted to one side. During his time as an Apprentice in the Land of Departure, Zane wore a black sleeveless top, black boots, wrist-length black gloves and baggy grey pants, similar to the SOLDIER uniform. He wore a purple blindfold with intricate green designs and two wide wedge-like protrusions extending from the top out to the sides, as well as thin metal plates zigzagging outwards. He carries his Zanpakutō on his back. After he is brought to Soul Society, he wears a shihakushō with the left sleeve torn off, as an homage to his father who tore the right sleeve off. He wears the lieutenant's badge over his left shoulder, similar to Ventus' shoulder armor. He retains his blindfold and continues to carry his Zanpakutō strapped to his back. In the events following the Winter War, Zane wears a silver waist cape with a black border and a black version of the symbol seen on Terra, Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus' clothing in the corners. He removes his blindfold, revealing his emerald green eyes. The metal plates are moved to the back of his hand, rearranged in the shape of the symbol seen on Helba's bishop's hat. Personality Zane often acts like a more mature Sora, and is often serious about the matter at hand. At times he acts with a punk-like attitude, au lieu to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, though he acts as equally cheerful. Powers and Abilities Keyblade Zane is capable of wielding a Keyblade, the Maestro. Zanpakutō Customary of every Soul Reaper, Zane possesses one, named Kyoshō (巨匠, Maestro). It takes the form of a standard katana, with black stitching on the hilt and a silver guard, shaped like a Z in Ispanian (Auldranian language). He carries it in a black sheath on his back. *'Shikai': Its release command is Score (記録する, Kiroku Suru; lit. Record). When released, Kyoshou takes the form of a six-sided short sword ending in two spikes at the tip. Along the sides are the names of Auldrant's six aggregate sentiences; Shadow, Gnome, Sylph, Undine, Efreet, and Rem. :Shikai Special Ability: Using Kyoshou, Zane is capable of using the elements the six aggregate sentiences possess. :*'Shadow': Darkness. A wall of darkness shrouds the enemy. :*'Gnome': Earth. Spikes rise out of the ground underneath the enemy. :*'Sylph': Wind. Air tosses the target. :*'Undine': Water. Crescents of water slash the enemy. :*'Efreet': Fire. Balls of fire fall from the sky. :*'Rem': Light. Pillars of light pierce the target. :By combining the powers of all six, Zane can use the power of Lorelei, the seventh sentience. :*'Lorelei': Sound/Memory. Ability unknown. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Quotes *''"You slept on the job! For a whole year! That's not what a Master does!"'' (to Sora) *''"You've pissed me off enough. Just ... die already."'' (to Sora, as he cuts him down) *''"I don't care if you're the King! You ain't passin'!"'' (to Donald and Goofy, after blocking the path to the Dark Depths) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Keyblader Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Reapers